


volant

by oreoivory



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoivory/pseuds/oreoivory
Summary: Hanya konversasi penuh letupan-letupan emosi dari gadis over dramatis dan laki-laki angkuh di atas pesawat. [Fluffy ?/AU]





	volant

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**volant oleh oreoivory**

* * *

 

Sakura tidak tahu kenapa manusia begitu serakah? Bisa-bisanya mereka tidak menerima kodrat mereka saja sebagai makhluk darat. Kenapa harus menentang Tuhan untuk membuktikan mereka bisa terbang?

"Mereka bukan tidak bersyukur. Justru karena Tuhan memberi akal pikiran, sehingga mereka harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Jangan berlebihan, ini cuma pesawat!" Itu kakaknya, yang sudah kesal dengan drama yang Sakura ciptakan.

"Oh, kau benar, Sasori-nii! Ini cuma pesawat yang memiliki berat 200 ton, terbuat dari materi-materi alam yang tidak diciptakan untuk mengapung di udara, melainkan untuk jatuh melawan gravitasi!" pikir Sakura secara frustrasi.

Sasori menghela napas kasar, ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya. "Ya ampun! Apa kau sungguh-sungguh calon murid Universitas Harvard? Aku jadi ragu! Surat penerimaanmu kemarin jangan-jangan salah kirim. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu cara kerja pesawat?!"

"Memangnya kau tahu? Nah coba jelaskan padaku." Sakura melontarkan kesinisan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Sasori mengangkat bahu, matanya berputar ke atas seolah-olah ada jawaban di langit-langit yang ia tatap. "Entah, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hukum fisika. Sesuatu soal aerodinamik dan gaya." Sudah ia coba mengingat-ingat pelajaran ini, tapi sia-sia saja. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat siapa guru fisikanya waktu SMA. "Yang jelas, seseorang yang lebih jenius daripada aku telah menciptakan pesawat ini. Dan kejeniusannya telah di akui di seluruh penjuru dunia. Karena faktanya jutaan orang telah menggunakan transportasi ini setiap hari."

"Rata-rata orang jenius itu terlalu gila dan tidak waras. Bagaimana sih bisa kau tenang-tenang saja saat adikmu menggunakan penemuan seseorang yang kemungkinan besar tidak waras."

"Setidaknya karena orang-orang tidak waras ini, akhirnya peradaban kita jauh lebih baik."

Sakura akan mendebat lagi sebelum Sasori menyelanya. "Sudahlah, kau mau naik pesawat atau tidak? Kalau tidak, ucapkan saja selamat tinggal pada Harvard."

Sakura merengut. "Jika aku mati, aku memilih mati sebagai seorang pejuang. Mati karena mencoba menuntut ilmu sepertinya terdengar sangat mulia." Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia meniru sikap hormat ala pesepak bola ketika lagu kebangsaan dikumandangkan. "Aku akan mati dengan terhormat. Doakan aku,  _Brother_. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu meski kau adalah orang paling menyebalkan sedunia, setelah Uchiha Sasuke tentu saja."

Kemudian Sakura memeluk Sasori erat sebelum berlari meninggalkannya menuju gate untuk mengantri.

Di dalam pesawat, Sakura tak henti-hentinya menarik dan membuang napas secara repetitif. Tangannya tergenggam erat di pangkuan. Matanya fokus pada tangannya seolah-olah nyawanya telah diletakkan disana, jadi dia akan menjaganya agar tidak terlepas.

Ia mengabaikan keadaan-keadaan di sekitarnya. Entah apa saja yang dilakukan pramugari-pramugari yang berlalu lalang itu. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Sakura hanya berfokus pada tangannya.

Fokusnya pecah saat terhirup aroma yang begitu familiar. Harum sitrus yang segar, dan aromanya begitu dominan dibanding pengharum pesawat. Tidak menyengat tapi sangat maskulin. Wanginya sendiri adalah jenis aroma parfum-parfum mahal. Sedapnya terasa memikat, membuat sakura penasaran mencari-cari sang empunya

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Sakura kaget bercampur dengan tatapan horror saat menoleh ke samping.

"Kau serius menanyakan hal itu?" ujar Sasuke tanpa mengacuhkan Sakura.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau ada di kelas ekonomi. Bukannya keluarga Uchiha itu kaya?" Meski Sakura tidak bermaksud menyindir, tapi kesinisan dalam suaranya tak terelakkan. Mungkin, sudah kebiasaannya untuk selalu bertentangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Tidak semua orang kaya itu suka foya-foya dan keluargaku termasuk ke dalam orang yang menjunjung tinggi prinsip. Kakekku tidak mewariskan harta kekayaannya padaku selama aku belum menyelesaikan masa pendidikanku. Jadi posisi kita sama-sama rakyat jelata untuk saat ini." Ada penekanan pada kata rakyat jelata yang merupakan sarkasme untuk menanggapi Sakura.

"Aku sih tidak masalah dan tidak begitu peduli soal strata sosial, tapi aku agak terganggu kalau kau duduk di sebelahku!"

Yah, Sakura jadi berpikir di kehidupan lampaunya, ia pasti telah menanggung dosa yang teramat besar. Dari sekian jadwal penerbangan, dari ratusan kursi penumpang, dan dari banyaknya kemungkinan, dia duduk di samping Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura tahu jika Sasuke juga sama-sama mendaftar di Havard dan ia juga diterima di sana. Tapi yang benar saja, dari milyaran orang di muka bumi, entitas Sasuke harus menjadi teman seperjalanannya!  **What the fuck!**

Mungkin dulunya, ia adalah Countess Elizabeth Bathory, atau Ulrike Marie Meinhof, atau Valerie Solanas, atau bisa juga ia adalah Ratu Nefertiti. Tunggu dulu, bagaimana sistem reinkarnasi itu terjadi? Di film dan drama-drama yang ia lihat, reinkarnasi selalu berasal dari ras yang sama. Orang Jepang akan lahir kembali menjadi orang Jepang, orang Korea akan lahir menjadi orang Korea, orang China akan lahir sebagai orang China. Tidak pernah ada film yang menceritakan tentang orang Eropa adalah reinkarnasi dari orang Afrika. Hei, itu jelas-jelas rasis.  **Aku tidak terima dengan stereotip yang telah di buat oleh orang-orang dari balik dunia hiburan itu,**  pikir Sakura. Tapi, bukankah ia sendiri juga sedikit diskriminatif? Sedari tadi, dia hanya menyebutkan nama-nama perempuan. Bisa saja kan dulunya Sakura adalah laki-laki. Oh, atau dia dulunya adalah hewan? Ya tentu saja dia dari hewan, Darwin yang bilang begitu, kalau manusia asalnya dari monyet.

"Wah, sayangnya rakyat jelata tidak bisa pilih-pilih kursi penumpang. Aku tidak terlalu tolol untuk menanyakan kepada staf penerbangan apakah Haruno Sakura satu penerbangan denganku atau apakah Sakura menjadi Teman Kursi Sebelah yang peluangnya adalah 1 banding 500." Suara Sasuke makin tajam dan makin pedas. Kalau berurusan dengan Sakura, emosinya bisa meledak seperti  _little boy_ atau _fat man._

Sakura terpisah dari pikirannya begitu mendengar genderang perang yang ditabuh Sasuke. Tetek bengek soal reinkarnasi buyar dari angan-angannya, tergantikan oleh rasa sebal yang luar biasa. Alih-alih murka, ia lebih memilih tidak membalas Sasuke dan mengunci mulutnya lalu membuang kuncinya keluar jendela. Ralat, ia lemparkan kuncinya ke bawah kursi penumpang, sebab jendela pesawat itu sangat tebal dan tidak bisa di buka.

Diamnya Sakura juga tampaknya membawa efek dan menular pada Sasuke. Detik-detik yang kemudian berlalu hanya diisi oleh dengungan suara kedatangan para penumpang, kesibukan pramugari, dan hembusan napas Sakura dan Sasuke. Ada keheningan yang sangat canggung di antara mereka.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya. **Sudah bukan kesialan lagi, ini benar-benar akan menjadi akhir hidupku, karena sudah ada tanda-tanda kematian disini,** benaknya berbisik.

Merasa dilubangi dengan lirikan Sakura, Sasuke menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kau pasti  _shinigami_  yang telah dikirim langit."

"Hah?"

"Lupakan saja." Sakura kemudian kembali memfokuskan diri pada genggamannya.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan. Ia mendapati Sakura benar-benar sangat pucat, seolah seluruh darah dikuras dari tubuhnya. Sasuke tahu dari Naruto kalau Sakura itu pengidap  _avoiphobia_.

"Jadi kenapa kau mengira aku  _shinigami_?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh, matanya beradu pandang dengan milik Sasuke. Dari jarak sedekat itu, ia menyadari kalau ternyata matanya lebih kelam daripada yang selama ini ia ketahui. Mata Sasuke seperti _Supermassive Blackhole_  yang pertama kali di temukan oleh Bruce Balick dan Robert Brown di pusat galaksi Bimasakti. Tatapannya bisa menyedot keluar semua pemikirannya. Sebelum Sakura kehilangan kendali, ia kembali menatap tangannya.

"Soalnya kau itu jahat. Auramu menakutkan, meski aku tidak takut sih. Dan kau itu tampan, kupikir malaikat itu diciptakan dengan paket kesempurnaan wajah, tidak terkecuali malaikat pencabut nyawa. Nah begitulah hipotesaku tentang  _shinigami_."

Sasuke tertawa sekilas. Sakura melongo mendengar suaranya yang seperti dentang lonceng surgawi. Oke, yang itu terlalu berlebihan, terlalu hiperbola, tapi Sakura jarang, ralat, tidak pernah melihat Sasuke tertawa. Selalu dan selalu hal yang dilihatnya dalam sosok Uchiha Sasuke adalah keangkuhan, sinisme, dan luapan amarah yang berkobar-kobar.

"Jadi aku ini tampan, huh?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya, masih ada sisa-sisa senyuman di wajahnya. Sekarang dia juga memiliki sifat narsis. Sungguh Sasuke yang ia lihat ini seperti berasal dari planet lain.

**Oh Tuhan,** benak Sakura berteriak. Sesuatu tentang terbang selalu ia kaitkan dengan penentangan hukum Tuhan, kesombongan manusia, teknologi terkutuk manusia yang mengejek kehendak langit, dan hal-hal dramatis lainnya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan sisi ilmiah yang sedikit ditaburi bumbu-bumbu fantasi yang imajinatif. Bahwa di atas lapisan-lapisan langit yang lain memiliki kehidupan. Di bagian semesta lain, mereka di sana mengamati manusia.

Sakura sudah akan memikirkan kalau Sasuke yang ini bukanlah Sasuke yang itu, melainkan alien yang menyamar menjadi Sasuke yang ini. Tapi, akal sehatnya yang masih menyimpan logika dan memori untuk di analisis mengatakan bahwa Sasuke kan memang selalu sombong.

Sakura merotasi bola matanya. "Jadi, jangan bilang kau sedang mencoba menjadi rendah hati. Aku kasih tahu ya, rendah hati cuma bentuk kesombongan mutlak yang ditutup-tutupi. Orang-orang yang rendah hati sudah mengetahui kelebihan diri mereka, tapi mereka berusaha menyangkal supaya orang lain memuji mereka lebih tinggi lagi."

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Tidak bakal terkejut seandainya orang lain yang mengatakannya, tapi keluar dari mulut seorang Haruno Sakura adalah berkat yang tak terduga dari langit."

"Ha. Benar sekali. Pujian Sakura mahal harganya, jadi bersyukurlah tadi aku melakukannya secara cuma-cuma." ujar Sakura sengit.

Dan begitulah percakapan mereka terjadi dengan tudingan, sarkasme, dan perang kata yang berhamburan. Kombinasi yang cukup epik dengan saling mengolok-olok satu sama lain. Beruntung teman satu perjalanan mereka tidak hadir. Sakura duduk di dekat jendela dengan jumlah tiga buah kursi. Satu untuk Sakura, satu untuk Sasuke, satu lagi untuk seseorang yang akhirnya tidak datang. Seandainya orang itu hadir di antara dua anak manusia itu, dia pasti akan mengalami  _stroke_  mendadak.

Pertengkaran Sakura dan Sasuke terhenti saat terdengar audio pesawat yang menyatakan pesawat akan segera lepas landas. Sakura kembali memucat.

"Sasuke, aku terlalu gugup sampai tidak bisa berpikir. Bagaimana cara memasang sabuk pengamannya?" Suara pramugari tidak tertangkap telinganya. Tiba-tiba saja segalanya memudar, kemudian berubah dalam mode senyap, seperti ketika ia menekan tombol  _mute_  pada remote tv saat televisi yang ditonton kakaknya terlalu berisik dan mengganggu belajarnya. Tangannya gemetaran dan berulang kali tergelincir melilitkan sabuk sialan yang tidak terpasang dengan benar. Ia hampir menangis karena usahanya yang berulang-ulang gagal. Benaknya menyebut nama Tuhan puluhan kali, seolah itu adalah mantra pemasang sabuk keselamatan.

Sasuke—yang Sakura tidak ingat—tiba-tiba saja sudah selesai membantunya memasang sabuk pengaman. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku di sini bersamamu." Ada kelembutan dalam suaranya, yang Sakura yakin itu hanya efek Sakura mabuk saja dan terlalu ketakutan untuk memperhatikan nada suaranya.

Buku-buku jari Sakura memutih mencengkram erat tangan Sasuke. Kuku-kukunya mungkin telah meninggalkan bekas. Sakura tidak peduli lagi kalau Sasuke akan marah. Lagipula mana pernah ia peduli kalau Sasuke marah, karena pekerjaannya Sasuke memang hanya ada untuk memprovokasi dan meludahkan ketidaksukaannya pada Sakura. Pokoknya, Sasuke itu urusan nanti.

Tapi, hingga pesawat sudah mengapung di udara, berada di ketinggian yang tinggi-tinggi sekali. Sakura lupa berapa yang disebutkan pilot tadi, otaknya macet terkena sindrom ketumpulan otak 5000 meter di atas permukaan laut. Nah itu dia, karena otaknya sekarang menyusut dengan kapasitas 750 cc setara dengan manusia purba Kenyanthropus platyops, berarti pesawatnya sudah di ketinggian di atas 5000 meter. Kembali ke topik awal, bahkan setelah pesawat memanjat naik, Sasuke masih diam. Tidak ada gerutuan, makian, atau protes dan tuntutan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Malahan, tangan Sasuke balik menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidur saja," katanya sembari melepas sabuk pengaman Sakura.

Sakura masih pucat, rasanya tadi seperti semua organ dalamnya berjatuhan ke muka bumi. Sensasi berdesir yang menggelitik bercampur mual dan takut membuatnya bisu sesaat. Saat segalanya membaik, Sakura meminta air putih dan meminumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dan tenang-tenang saja saat nyawaku telah aku mandatkan pada pilot dan co-pilot sialan itu."

Itu dia, Sakura sudah kembali pada kesadarannya yang berhasil dikumpulkan.

"Bahasa Sakura. Merekalah yang seharusnya menjadi  _shinigamimu_. Karena dengan satu ayunan tongkat sabit mereka, kau bisa mati. Jadi pikir dua kali sebelum mengumpati malaikat maut." Sasuke menatap dengan wajah sok kerennya.

"Kalau dia  _shinigamiku_  berarti dia juga  _shinigamimu_. Ingat, sekarang kita satu pesawat! Nyawa kita, sama-sama telah kita gadaikan dalam  _black_   _box._ "

"Tenang saja, kau akan hidup dan selamat sampai tujuan."

Sasuke sedang tidak berusaha menenangkan, dia hanya terlalu percaya diri, pikir Sakura.

"Aku tidak serta merta percaya padamu. Kau bukan Tuhan! Juga bukan pilotnya!" bantah Sakura.

"Mau taruhan?" Alis Sasuke naik sebelah, tanda bahwa dia sedang tertarik pada sesuatu.

Bagus, otaknya sudah benar-benar rusak. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu gestur-gestur Sasuke, kebiasaannya, keunikannya, seolah dia adalah orang yang dekat dan berhubungan baik dengannya. Otak Sakura bahkan kadang satu frekuensi dengan Sasuke. Dia bisa tahu hal-hal yang dibenci Sasuke, yang membuatnya kesal, yang membuatnya marah. Sakura berpikir positif jika itulah kehebatan musuh bebuyutan. Ikatannya jauh lebih kuat daripada teman abadi.

Sakura, siapa yang sedang coba kau tipu?

"Aku tidak punya hal untuk dipertaruhkan lagi. Kan, tadi aku sudah bilang kalau nyawaku telah kugadaikan pada orang-orang di depan sana!" jawab Sakura.

"Tentu saja ada." Sasuke menyeringai selama sedetik, dua detik. Sayangnya hal itu luput dari penglihatan Sakura. Sakura jadi tidak bisa membaca niatan Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura ketus. Lebih terkesan sebal daripada penasaran?

"Kalau kita berhasil selamat, kau akan jadi pacarku sesaat setelah kita mendarat." Kalimat Sasuke datar, seolah kalimat itu tidak berarti banyak.

Sakura yang pikirannya masih berserakan dan belum sepenuhnya pulih dari kondisi pra-terbangnya tidak benar-benar menangkap kalimat Sasuke. Dan dia sekarang kelihatan seperti orang tolol, dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang tidak berkedip.

"Sasuke, kau ini mabuk udara juga ya?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut?

"Tidak!" jawab Sakura spontan, reflek setiap Sasuke selalu menantangnya. Mulut terkutuk. Batinnya mengerang karena kebodohannya.

Sasuke tersenyum geli. "Jadi lebih baik mati ya? Daripada pacaran denganku?"

Sakura bimbang. Hatinya terus memanjatkan doa pada Sang Kuasa untuk terus memberinya umur panjang dan mengamankan kotak hitam yang membawa nyawanya, tapi jiwanya meraung karena itu artinya dia akan menjadi budak cinta Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa ia begini tolol terpancing perkataan Sasuke. Ia tak mungkin dan pantang menarik kata-katanya. Terlebih di depan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke pasti sengaja ingin membuatnya menderita. Logikanya mendebat,  **Sasuke tampan, pintar dan laki-laki impian. Dia paket lengkap, Sakura. Kurang apa lagi?**

Sakuramelemparkan kepalanya ke jendela kaca di sampingnya hingga jidatnya beradu dan menimbulkan bunyi 'duk' dan merayapkan rasa sakit. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya ia mempertimbangkan menjadi pacar Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia dulu ini reinkarnasinya siapa sih? Sebegitu dendamnya langit kepadanya hingga semua kesialannya menumpuk di hari ini.

Sakura memilih tidur di jam-jam penerbangannya daripada menjadi benar-benar gila. Kombinasi Sasuke dan penerbangan telah membuatnya hilang akal. Dia mengatakan pada diri sendiri, bahwa ini efek  _avoiphobianya._ Dia harus tidur, mimpi indah, melemparkan realitas jauh-jauh dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Biar kalimat Sasuke itu menggantung di udara. Biar menggenggam nyawanya dari balik kemudi. Biar langit memainkan benang-benang takdirnya. Biar Tuhan memutuskan nasibnya.

Ia sudah lelah, dan ingin mengubur diri di balik mimpi.

* * *

 

**volant : vō′lənt**

**(adj.) flying or capable of flying**

**.**

**END**

* * *

 

Sasuke terus mengikutinya seusai  _landing_  dengan senyum yang tidak berusaha ditutup-tutupi. Kemana Sakura menapak jejak, disana Sasuke mengulang bekas langkahnya.  _Jet lag_ Sakura tiba-tiba hilang berganti sikap waspada.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Kenapa mengikutiku terus?" Sakura melotot. Jika tidak ada kelopak mata yang menjadi pagar pembatas, sudah pasti bola matanya akan lepas.

"Apalagi? Ya, memastikan pacarku sampai ke tempat tujuan. Oh, bagaimana kalau kita tinggal seapartemen saja!"

**Oh My God! Yang tadi itu bukan mimpi.**

Sakura terperangah karena  _shock_. Matanya tak lepas dari Sasuke. Mendadak, seperti jiwanya ditarik keluar.

Setelah ia berhasil menguasai diri, ia menghitung mundur. Dan di hitungan terakhir, kakinya bergerak cepat, berlari menjauhi Sasuke sembari menggeret-geret kopernya.

Sasuke menatapnya sembari tertawa geli. Dering ponsel di sakunya mencegahnya mengejar Sakura.

"Halo, karena kau sudah bisa mengangkat telepon, berarti sudah sampai. Jadi bagaimana?" ujar suara di seberang sambungan.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan uang warisanku untuk pergi ke  _Harvard_  dan memesan penerbangan yang sama, sampai harus mengusir orang yang menempati bangku di sebelah Sakura juga. Tentu saja aku harus mendapatkannya! Persetan dengan masa SMA penuh permusuhan. Kali ini, dia harus menjadi milikku. Mau tidak mau!" kata Sasuke tersenyum geli. Matanya masih menatap gadis yang berlarian menghindari kerumunan orang dan menabraki semua yang dilaluinya.

* * *

 

**Benar-Benar**

 

**END**

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan Cerita :
> 
> -Aviophobia/aerophobia : takut naik pesawat terbang
> 
> -Countess Elizabeth Bathory :Ia terkenal sebagai pembunuh berantai dalam sejarah Hungariadan Slowakia. Dia beranggapan darah gadis-gadis dapat membuatnya awet muda.
> 
> Ulrike Marie Meinhof : Seorang militan sayap kiri Jerman. Ia bekerjasama mendirikan Faksi Tentara Merah(Rote Armee Fraktion) Ia didakwa atas sejumlah kasus pembunuhan dan pembentukan sebuah asosiasi kejahatan.
> 
> Valerie Solanas: Tokoh feminis radikal. Begitu bencinya pada laki-laki, sampai ia mengeluarkan manifesto yang isinya semua laki-laki di dunia harus dibunuh. Dia percaya bahwa laki-laki adalah wabah dan harus dihancurkan dari muka bumi.
> 
> Ratu Nefertiti. :Seorang Ratu Mesir, bersama suaminya, ia mengubah agama polytheisme menjadi monotheisme. Keyakinan pada dewa-dewa telah berakar sejak lama, sehingga ketika Raja Akhenanten mengubah dewa mereka tentu dianggap sebagai tabiat yang buruk.
> 
> -Little Boy dan Fat Man adalah nama bom yang di jatuhkan pada peristiwa Hiroshima Nagasaki.
> 
> \- Kenyanthropus platyops : Manusia purba dari Kenya, merupakan spesies hominin berusia 3,5 juta tahun yang lalu..
> 
> Catatan Penulis :
> 
> Sedikit terinspirasi dari cerpen Terbang karya Ayu Utami.
> 
> Dan saya sedang jatuh cinta dengan karakter rekaan John Green yang freak tapi terkesan cerdas. Jadi sekarang coba bikin di ff ini. Semoga kesan cerdasnya Sakura dapet dari dialog-dialognya dengan sasosasu yah, plus Sakura yg over dramatis itu freak yang unik kan yah? Maksa banget XD.
> 
> Ini fic penawar fic kemaren yang sudah bikin sedih. Saya gak bisa bikin romance, jdi mungkin ini agak kaku. Terima kasih yang sudah memberi feedback di ff saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya^^ Satu lagi, terima kasih pada sahabatku, Ayu :* yang mau jadi testing baca ffku.
> 
> Happy Read :)


End file.
